The strange and assorted tales of Chaos & Clarity
by Kaishi
Summary: Two Sora crazed fans gained access to the Gummi Ship when it briefly landed on Earth. What kind of havoc will they wreck across the worlds when Sora finds them stalking, I mean, cheering from a small distance for his goodness.
1. Strange Beginnings

AN: This is going to be a collaboration between Chaos Book and myself.

Quick Note: Chaos is Sara and Clarity is Me, Tammy. This isn't important in this chapter, but it'll keep you from being confused in the future.

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix and Disney own them. We barely own ourselves, our actions, and our words. So don't sue! We're just a couple of poor college kids who are struggling along with campus jobs. Don't drag away two future teachers/writers/performers/whatever else we may do away from our schooling. Okay?

**Kaishi:** Hello wonderful readers! Welcome to our completely and totally sane fanfic starring Chaos Book and myself...and Sora and the rest of the KH characters of course.

**Chaos Book:** Mmmmmm...Sora. -Smiles angelically-

**Kaishi:** Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have gotten her started. You'll behave in your parts of the fic writing though...right?

**Chaos Book:** ...Maybe... -More smiling as she hides her chapter under her books- Can you blame me?!

**Kaishi:** No, not really. -blushes- I mean...um...on with the story!

**Chaos Book:** -Hums The Starting Lines "Bedroom Talk" chorus...-

* * *

Chapter 1: "Strange Beginnings" 

I always thought I was a rather plain person with a normal life. I'm a college student, Spanish major, and I want to teach high school level Spanish someday. That brings me to Sara. She wants to teach too, at least until she gets published, but she's an English major. And the best part about us? We're twins. Okay, so we're not really related, but that's beside the point. So maybe neither one of us is really all that normal, but our lives used to have so much more order to them before that mid-March Saturday afternoon.

"I'm so bored," I mumbled to myself staring at the empty sketchbook page that seemed to stare up at me fro my lap. "Why is there absolutely nothing to on Saturday afternoons on campus?"

My friend Sara pressed pause on her video game and looked back at me, "Because they want us to suffer."

This was pretty much the most boring afternoon of my life ever. Most of our other friends were off campus or actually had things that they needed to do, so the two of us had just decided to camp out in her room for the afternoon. I was sitting at the head of her bed, leaning against the wall while trying to come up with something to draw. Sara was sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed playing Kingdom Hearts.

"I think I should go back to Halloween Town. I probably missed some trinities or Dalmatians or something."

"Yeah right. You probably just want to see Sora in his Halloweentown costume."

"Oh, like you don't?"

I chose not to answer her, mainly because I knew she was right and I honestly didn't want to re-live having to listen to her various innuendos that she would come up with. It was bad enough listening to her make comments during the game, but when her comments were directed at me, well, I wasn't very happy with it.

I watched as Sara tried to beat one of the bosses she had been unsuccessful with for the past few times she had been playing. I turned back to my sketchbook and closed my eyes, trying to find any inkling of inspiration that might be lurking in the corners of my mind. A few moments later my eyes flew open again as I heard Sara swear at the TV in frustration as the boss on screen took away the last sliver of Sora's life yet again. She tossed the controller onto the ground and crossed her arms across her chest. "I hate this game" she muttered.

"You'll beat him eventually" I reassured her. She was about to respond when we heard a resounding crash that was so loud that it seemed as thought it had happened right outside of the dorm. We stared at each other for a split second before both jumping up to our knees to make ourselves where we would be able to see out of the window. I separated the blinds and almost immediately regretted doing so as I nearly fell off the bed in shock from what I had seen.

Sara's eyes were still focused outside and she looked as if she were at a loss for words. After a moment or two of shocked silence, she turned back to face me. "Was that…?" she began.

"Yeah, I think so" I responded. It was silent for a moment before we both simultaneously jumped up, stumbled over our own feet in an attempt to slip on our shoes before we dashed out of the room and down the steps to the outside.

The thing that had made the crashing sound was still sitting there, and it didn't look as if it were about to move anytime soon. Sara and I looked at each other, and spoke as if we had read each others' minds, "The Gummi Ship." The crashed object had a very uncanny resemblance to the Gummi Ship from Kingdom Hearts. Only this ship now had a slightly bent wing from where it had crashed into the ground and there was some smoke coming from a little box that I assumed was the engine.

I glanced around at the campus for a second, wondering if anyone else had heard the crash, and had come running, wondering what was going on. There were people walking by, but absolutely no one glanced our way. "Is it just me," I asked Sara, "or does it seem like nobody else can see this except for us."

"Yeah. I wonder why." It almost seemed like she was going to continue, but the hatch-like door on the ship began to swivel open and very familiar voices began to pour out. Sara and I glanced at each other for a second before stepping into the bushes that lined the side of the building and crouching down. We could still see the Gummi Ship, but we were hoping that they wouldn't be able to see us.

Sure enough, Sora, Donald, and Goofy climbed out of the Gummi Ship and wandered to the side away from us, presumably to try to fix the wing that had hit the ground. "Donald and Sora are arguing over whose fault it was, just like they always argue in the game" I whispered as quietly as I could. At first I didn't think that Sara had heard me, so I glanced to my right only to see that she wasn't crouched in the bushes next to me anymore, she was sneaking over to the Gummi Ship. "Uh oh" I muttered before quietly trying to catch up with her.

She climbed into the ship and after a quick glance around me to make sure nobody was nearby, I followed. "This is amazing" she said while gesturing around the ship to the various instruments and gadgets that presumably controlled the flying and all else that was needed to control it. "It's even better than I imagined it."

We continued looking around, trying very hard to control ourselves and not mess with any of the instruments, when all of a sudden we noticed that the voices had started getting closer again. They were starting to come back to the ship. Panic began to take over me as I looked to Sara for what we should do now. She seemed startled for a second before grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the back of the ship. We then both hunched down out of sight from the front of the ship. I'm not really sure why we did that. Maybe we that they had only fixed the wing and now had to fix the engine. If only we would have known how wrong we were.

For a few minutes it seemed like nothing was going to happen and I sat hunched awkwardly on the floor. I was trying to get up the courage to just get up and announce my presence so I could be comfortable again, even if it meant being off the ship, but I never got the chance. I felt the floor rumble a bit as the engine roared to life. My heart seemed to drop in fear as I began to piece together what was happening. We were on the Gummi Ship and we were starting to lift off the ground. That meant we were breaking away from our friends, family, school, and probably Earth and everything we were used to in general. On top of that, we had no idea how long we would be gone for. I turned to Sara who was still crouched next to me with a little gleam in her eye at the anticipation of the adventure to come. "What have you done," I mouthed silently to her, "oh what have you done?"

* * *

**Kaishi:** Well, that wasn't too bad of a start I guess. What's going to happen to Chaos Book and I as we get taken with Sora and the gang away from Earth? 

**Chaos Book:** Sex, Porn, and Rock and Roll!

**Kaishi:** Hmmmm? Well, keep reading and you'll find out. Oh, and see that little purplish blue button on the bottom left? You should use it to review and let us know how you like it so far


	2. Yes, I’d like a large Keyblade and

Authors Notes: So you will soon learn there are many differences between Kaishi's and mine writings and what we like to write about. I'm much for the slash/unordinary stuff, so if you don't like it, don't read it. This is not meant to be a serious fiction in any way, but the work of increasingly bored college minds that are more than a little addicted to Kingdom Hearts.

**Kaishi: **Also, Chaos is Sara and Clarity is Me, Tammy. This wasn't so much evident in my chapter, but I went back and added it anyway, and it's going to stay in the authors notes from now on to keep you guys from getting confused.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, E! Entertainment Television, Disney, the Flintstones or anyone/anything else we might mention in the chapter below.

But we don't apologize for making fun of Paris Hilton, Britney Spears, or anyone else really.

Disclaimer 2: Indicated slash on the horizon. (Riku/Sora and Cloud/Sora)

* * *

Chapter 2: "Yes, I'd like a large Keyblade and a side of you to go." 

What had I done?

Nothing, actually. Which was sad, because the temptation to press all the Gummi Ship's instrument panel buttons had nearly been more than I could take. You see, if I was left in a room with nothing but a button marked "This will end the world, do not touch." in a very short amount of time, the world would end, because I really am that person. I play with buttons. Cars that I have never been in before excite me more than you know. So many new things to press and pull and play with. So having been alone in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship with no one to stop me but Clarity was a very exciting and trying couple of minutes. Minutes that had been stolen by the voices of a lovely nature.

But no, Clarity had wanted to hide. Actually, it was a pretty good idea. If they had found us, we would not be sitting here, in this cramped little hiding place, rocketing to space and to who knows what kind of adventure. Clarity looked frightened, well; maybe frightened was the wrong word to use. She looked apprehensive. She looked like she was never going to see anyone from the school again. No one from home, no one from anywhere. No hot god-loving boys, no more Harry Potter. Nothing at all.

I on the other hand, was ready. This was just what I had been searching for, just the sort of thing. I got bored easily of the mundane and day in and day out of the same thing bored me more than you could guess. I read fantasy and sci-fi to my hearts content, the brief journey into the strange and new was a life goal. But no, here, well, back on Earth, everything focused on the dull and repetitive. I wasn't a Hollywood starlet, nor was I an heiress of a fortune to party it up as I wished. Not that I would. I never had been too big of a party girl. I liked to drink as much as most of my friends, but it wasn't my goal in life to be shown on E! with my crotch fuzzed out with the caption "Ops, she did it again!"

This was it! This was adventure! This was excitement! And it all came in the glorious form of Disney.

Speaking of said Keyblade wielder, during the duration of my time of figuring out why Twin looked freaked, and how I felt about the situation at hand. In my tirade to myself, the voices had entered the Gummi Ship, and I audibly sucked in a gasp of air before Tammy slammed her hand over my mouth. Biting back a remark about slapping me, which would have been a muffled sound anyways, my eyes widened as I got my first sight of _him._

He made my pants happy. That was an extreme understatement as I saw the near godly form of Sora follow his voice into the Gummi Ship. The voices, and bodies of Donald and Goofy followed right behind his, but I tuned them out. I couldn't even see them; all I could see was the luscious, tall body of Sora.

What had happened to him since the events in Kingdom Hearts Two? No longer was he the boy that had once run around in shorts smaller than the ones my sisters wore in summer. His hair, while still traditionally long and spiky, was lighter than it appeared in the games. Not so light it was white, nor was it the strange blonde of bleaching, but it was not the dirty blonde it had been. He had grown taller. WAY taller. The short little boy in the game was well over 6 feet tall. If I had stood next to him, hell, even if Clarity had stood next to him, we'd have to look up. This was a good thing, considering that we both had a love for tall boys.

But that wasn't the only thing that had changed about him. He was dressed in black, from his boots to his collar. His pants clung low to his hips, a single silver chain draped from his right hip, shiny, heavy, and seemed that it weighted but just a piece of sand's weight more, it would pull his pants right from his hips. Though they cling like lovers to his hips, they were loose around the rest of his legs, giving him enough movement for fighting. His feet were clad in combat boots, slightly dirty from the wear and tear of travel, and with a grin, I realized a little bit of Roanoke was likely stuck to the bottoms of them. Traveling upwards on his body, a tank top encased his torso, outlining toned abs, muscle bulging shoulders, and upwards a little bit more…

The face of a glorious god. Kissed with immortal beauty, a poet's lips and eyes bluer than the oceans off the Irish coast, bluer than the very waters of Atlantica. Still muffle by Clarity's hand clasped over the very lips that longed to touch his, escaped a very light moan, mixed with a very fan girl giggle.

Clarity gave me a dangerous look. Part of me wanted to break free of her and jump glomp Sora, but no. We were still on earth, though hovering above it now, and we would be booted off the ship without backwards glance from them. Clarity and I looked at each other, a mix of wonder and awe in our eyes as we watched them vanish into the cockpit, and heard them beginning to prepare the ship for take off. Here we were, about ready to race to adventure, to sail the stars with the entire Kingdom Hearts cast, and something hit me like a punch to the stomach.

So far in our adventures, I had faced very little fear. I didn't fear being caught, that we were leaving everyone we ever knew, that I might not ever see my family again, none of it. It didn't jar me in the least. Then I realized something. Gummi Ships fly. They don't just teleport, they fly.

And the problem is? I'm terrified of flying.

Suddenly, the panic grabbed me as I frantically looked for a place that would both hide me and provide me with something to cling to as we would be slamming past the stars. Finding no where to go, I turned and gripped Clarity's arm with my nails, my fingers circling her arm tightly as I whimpered and closed my eyes. In the games, there were always fights, and occasionally crashes, and that just didn't make this whole trip part seem any better. Frantically, my mouth moved in silent prayer to whatever god or goddess was around to listen at the moment that I would live though this.

Maybe you find it funny, or ironic, that my twin and I follow different religions. I'm a hot blooded Pagan, and Tammy is Swedish Covenant. Don't ask me why we get along so well, but we just do. We are twins, and that is all you really need to know. But the point remains, as I'm sitting here, cramped into this little hiding place with Tammy, I'm terrified, and about ready to scream in fear.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the ship began to slow, the warning sirens of oncoming ships stopped, and Donald began to squawk angrily at Sora for his flying, or lack thereof, skills. With more than a little hesitation, I opened my eyes, focusing at first on my nails digging into Tammy's skin, and I looked up at her. She mouthed the word "Ow!" at me, and I smiled apologetically, removing my still shaking hands from her arm. Still listening to Donald and Sora argue about flying skills, and using that as cover, a frantic discussion broke out between the two of us, our whispers barely loud enough for each other to hear.

"We need to get back."

"No, we don't. How many times to you get to see Sora live and in person?!"

"Never! We have to be dreaming Sara, honestly."

"Tammy, we are not dreaming. That Sora out there, though older and clearly better looking than he was in the game, is real, live piece of hot man meat."

"Did you just call Sora man meat?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Hot or not, we still have to get back. We shouldn't be on this ship in the first place!"

"We are on the Gummi Ship, even if you don't like it. We just flew to a magical planet, and we are within 30 feet of the hottest former video game character ever!

"So what! We are doing something very unreal, probably illegal, and you are telling me this should be exciting?!"

"Yes!" I hissed back, starting to get annoyed that she might not see this as the grand adventure my mind had already planned out. I knew she was excited, but I knew her own morals and thoughts would get in the way for a while of how much entertainment this could be.

"Sara, this isn't right! We should at least tell them that we are…

"Golly! Where did you come from?"

That wasn't Tammy. That wasn't me. We both looked up from our cramped position, past a round black nose and into the eyes of none other than Goofy himself. He didn't appear to have changed as much as Sora had, but the little tiny lines around his eyes showed that he too had aged some.

Caught.

Tammy started saying something, apologizing about sneaking onto the ship that we were so sorry, and how they could just take us home. The problem was, when she gets nervous, she talks really, really REALLY fast. So that entire speech ended up just sounding like one big word. I think it confused Goofy a little, because he turned to me, a little bewildered, and started to say something.

Putting on my most angelic (AN: Ha! –Kaishi) smile, I looked up at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes I could muster.

"Just figments of imagination. We'll be on our way in a minute."

I'm not sure why he believed it. Maybe he hit his head, or old age was having a bigger effect on him than we could guess. With a simple "Oh, okay." he grabbed a bag that was hanging over our heads and strolled in only the way that Goofy can back to the cockpit of the Gummi Ship.

Clarity and I just looked at each other. And we laughed. Not only did we laugh, we rolled over in our laughter. Something about how odd that happened, how strange the whole situation was, and just the general nerves that the whole thing had given us just made us start to laugh so hard, tears had come to our eyes. I had always joked that Tammy laughed like Betty Rubble from Flintstones, and I mimicked her laugh, making us dive right back into laughter all over again. We couldn't stop if we tried at that point.

But laughter clearly makes more noise than we had thought about at the time. I rolled over and met those gorgeous ocean blue eyes with my green-hazel ones. _Merde_. That was the only coherent thought I had for about 30 seconds as I stared up at him. He had donned a long black trench coat that was; more was the pity, covering up those well muscled arms. The coat was a light cloth of some sort, and I couldn't place the material. I felt slightly annoyed in the fact that the jacket's collar was popped and fought the urge to jump up and fix it, as it did make him look a strange sort of dashing. Gloves clung to his hands in the same material of his jacket, the fingers cut off to give him a slightly roguish look to him. His neck was still graced by the slender silver chain bearing the Kingdom Hearts crown upon it. And though he still looked hotter than ever, his facial expression, and the look in his eyes made him seem none to happy.

In the back of my mind, I briefly wondered if he had ended up with Kairi (Boo!), Riku (Yay!), or Cloud (BIG YAY!!). By the look on his face, and in the slight changes to his dress, I settled on Cloud, for he had a very "grumpy Cloud" face on.

Tammy, for her part, looked just as stunned as I did, as the laughter died from both our lips like the frost on a hot day: quickly. We spared a quick look at each other before returning our gazes back on the big package, I mean picture, before us. We were being looked at by Sora. And I noticed that I was actually touching his leg with my shoulder, which made me actually really have to fight a fan girl giggle.

"Can I help you ladies?" His voice had gotten hotter too!! It sounded even better up close and directed at us! To this day though, I have no idea whatsoever at what prompted me to say it, other than it just sounded like a really good idea at the time.

"Yes, I'd like a large Keyblade and a side of you to go."

* * *

So there you have it, Chapter Two: Written (mostly in English class) by Chaos Book (me!) 

So we hope you enjoyed this part, as we have happily and increasingly amused friends by this story, and we really, really, realllllllly hope that you review it! Hate it, love it, what you want to change. Just remember this isn't supposed to be a serious fiction in anyway, but the work of increasingly bored college students.

Look for chapter 3 coming soon!!


	3. Slightly Odd Happenings

AN: Isn't Chaos a lovely writer? I myself don't have the gift for writing innuendos, but I think it still keeps with the character of our personalities. It's just a matter of my mind not being in the gutter 24/7 like hers is. Ha. I love you twin. P

**Chaos:** You'd like it here in the gutter. You are just sad that you lack the ability to gutter it up with the normal people.

Also, a reminder: Chaos is Sara and Clarity is me, Tammy.

Disclaimer: We are bored college kids, obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, with no lives. This is for entertainment purposes only. We don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of its characters, etc. We barely own ourselves and our words. So don't sue us!

So anyways, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Slightly Odd Happenings 

My heart dropped as I heard the words that Chaos spoke. 'A large keyblade with you on the side.' What had been running through her head to give that sort of response? It was so bizarre, and yet even I had to admit that it was a good thought. Although, considering who had spoken it, it probably contained much more innuendo than I could even grasp. I mentally slapped myself. I wasn't the one who thought about this kind of stuff, that was _her_ job.

"Sara, shush!" I hissed at her. "You're not helping this situation at all."

Sora's glare shifted from her to me, and even though I felt like I was going to melt under his gaze, I also felt like I was going to be killed by his anger. I already hated it when people were angry at me. The fact that it was a really hot guy that was angry did not help me feel better at all. I felt tears involuntarily begin to well up and I tried as hard as I could not to let them fall. I glanced sideways at Sara in my panic and silently pleaded for her to help me.  
Somehow she got the message and started talking again, "You wouldn't make us go back home, right? Don't you want the undying support of two," she paused as if searching for words, "extremely attractive young ladies on your adventure?"

During her little speech she had stood up and then promptly grabbed my arm to force me to a standing position as well. When we were both standing she put her arm around my shoulder and gave Sora her best puppy dog eyes. "I mean, just look at us."

It only took his eyes that moment to flicker from his stern glare at our faces to a quick glance downward toward the neckline of our shirts. I tried not to squirm under his stare, but his eyes lingered on me for a couple seconds longer than I was comfortable with. I felt my face burn as I wasn't used to getting that sort of attention from guys on any sort of regular basis.

He then turned to Donald and Goofy to get their opinion on the situation. "Well, I don't see a problem with them staying. They might actually be an asset to our team." I was pretty sure Sara was about to say something, particularly in reference to "asset" and so I elbowed her in the side in an attempt to keep her mouth shut. Fortunately or not, it worked.

At this point Goofy seemed to be agreeing with Sora, but Donald on the other hand was much more stubborn. He would have none of it. "What about the world order?" he asked, tapping his foot in anger.

"We know all about the different worlds. We promise we won't tell anybody. Why would we tell anybody? There's nobody to tell. Even if we could tell anyone, people on Earth would think we were insane and were just making stuff up." It was Sara's turn to elbow me in the side. I was nervous, and I was rambling again. At least this time it was slower and didn't require special translation to understand. "Please?" I asked, my voice much softer now. "We promise we won't get in your way."

"Except of course when you want us to." Sara eyed Sora, this time her gaze lingering just below his waist line. She looked at me and giggled before quieting, waiting for a response.

Donald still didn't seem to happy, but he finally relented. "Wait here." The three went back up to the cockpit. As they began to loudly argue about whether or not we should be allowed to stay, a random thought occurred to me.

"Um...Chaos? I just realized, if all three of them were back here, how was the ship still flying? Magic maybe?"

She visibly paled at the reminder that we were flying. "Sorry" I mumbled. "I'll just assume so.

We stood in silence for a few more minutes and I grew increasingly more nervous as time kept ticking on. After what seemed to be an unnecessarily long time Sora finally came back to where we stood. Goofy and Donald had presumably resumed flying the ship. We just stared at him expectantly, anxious for him to speak, or at least do _something_.

"We decided that you two are going to have to return to Earth." I'm pretty sure my disappointment showed as my face fell. I'm not entirely sure what I was expecting to hear, but it certainly wasn't that. Even Sara looked disappointed, though she was trying much harder not to let it show. "Only, it doesn't have to be right now. You can come with us, you just have to go home eventually."

My jaw dropped open in shock. I never expected that, and in looking at Sara, neither did she. We stared at each other for a second before grabbing each other by the shoulders and letting out a high pitched fangirl squeal.

I let go of my twin and wrapped my arms around Sora, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you so much!" I stayed there in that awkward stance before shyly backing away.  
"So where are we going first?" Sara inquired, and then in a lower voice that only I could hear, "Though, as long as it's with you I really don't care where it is."

"Halloweentown."

We wandered toward the front of the ship where two seats had appeared for us. I tried not to look at Sara, even though I was pretty sure she had a huge grin on her face. Oh we would definitely be very happy if costumes were anything like they were in the game.

"Hey Sara, I wonder if we'll get costumes in Halloweentown. I can't wait to see what we'll look like."

She grinned, "Well, as long as _he_ still looks hot, I could really care less what we get."

So we were off to our first world, and Sora had _no_ idea what he was in for. No idea.

* * *

AN: Whee! We seem to be getting chapters out quickly. Let's see if we can maintain stamina. Ready, set, chapter 4! Hehe. Oh, and reviews are lovely. What did you like, what did you hate, what do you want to see happen, etc. We can't fix it unless you tell us! 

**Chaos: **So yeah, the whole Sora looking down my shirt thing excited me, even if it embarrassed you so :P

**Clarity: **Things can be embarrassing and exciting at the same time you know. I mean...what?

**Chaos**: Made your pants happy too did he? -Bounces around excitedly.-

**Clarity:** Er... -clears throat- Well, look at the time, gotta go...anywhere else right now.

**Chaos:** -cough- to change her panties -cough-

**Clarity:** Greeaaaaat

_Chaos_: -angelic look-

And yes this was written entirely in my 3 hour long Holocaust class. Go me.

So until Chapter 4...adios


	4. Halloween Town

Chapter 4: Halloween Town: Or How I Got My Start as a Keyblade Wielder

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay on the chapter. I tend to have ideas and need to get them out right away, but between spring break for us at school, and working everyday while I've been home, this is the first chance I've had to even sit down and type this. The ideas are all here, and Clarity has been riding my ass about getting this chapter out. And I'm watching the original season of YuGiOh right now, for my first own fiction, it will probably be a YuGiOh or KH one. Look for it in a week or so on my page.

For the protection of younger and more sensitive readers, the rating of this fiction is being boosted to an M rating. So if you are reading this for the amusement factor, expect some slightly more adult things happening in this chapter, and if our discussions mean anything, later chapters WILL be worse.

Disclaimer: We are sad, poor college students who really, really, really wish they owned Disney or Kingdom Hearts. We also don't own any songs we reference, any movie, book, game, person, or anything else really that comes into play during this fiction. We also don't own Axe body spray either. Please don't sue us. We only own our very overactive imaginations. Barely.

Disclaimer 2: Slight Male on Male indications.

Reminders: Tammy is Clarity, and I, Sara, am Chaos.

* * *

Who knew that two fan girls would finally be able to sit THIS CLOSE to the man of their dreams? We sure as hell didn't. We lounged back in the chairs that had apparently appeared for us while we were distracted by Sora and his godliness. And I was distracted by the fact that my twin had touched him before I did!!

In fact, what seemed to be the bigger distraction for me at the moment is that I suddenly realized we were still flying!

The thought of this had me clenching my eyes closed, and whimpering softly, I set to figure out what I might be wearing when we got to Halloween Town. After several, ridiculously long minutes later, we finally landed. All the alarms from oncoming ships died, the flashing red lights faded from behind my closed eyes, and I'm pretty sure that chair's armrests had a hell of time from my nails, once painted with a lovely green, being dug into them as hard as they could go. Opening my eyes, and looking at my now chipped nail color, I figured I'd rather have to repaint my nails then died.

Or be swallowed by Monstro...

Sora turned around in his chair as Donald and Goofy headed off to some part of the ship, probably to make sure all the repairs they made when they crashed on the Quad had survived the trip. Part of me wondered what exactly fueled Gummi Ships, but then I thought I didn't want to know more about flying then I already knew.

Sora smiled at us, lingering again on our necklines, and I smirked to myself, happy I had decided on a tank top that left a tantalizing view. He looked at Tammy too, who blushed slightly under his gaze. How that girl could blush so much, one never knew. I don't think I have enough blood to make my own milky white skin that red, but you never know. Few things make me blush like she does. That's my Betty Rubble for you.

"So…You seem to know a lot about me. I'm 22, in case you were wondering." He said to me, as I opened my mouth to ask that exact thing. So instead, I grinned, and settled back in my chair, comforted in the knowledge that the ship was no longer moving. I studied him, in the way that the occasional spike of hair would tip over his eyes, the way his lips moved to blow the hair away. All of it was highly cute. And increasingly attractive looking.

"Well, I'm Sara, or Chaos if you will. That there." I said, pointing "is Tammy, or Clarity. We're both 19. We're pretty different, but what can you, say, we're twins."

"Not by birth." Tammy quietly reminded me, still slightly red from Sora's lingering gaze. "Just close friends who are like sisters." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tounge out at her in good humor, earning myself a roll of her eyes. I pouted cutely, turning in my chair so that my legs hung off one arm.

Sora shook his head, probably used to this sort of thing. But he had no idea what we would put him though. We didn't even know! He slid gracefully to his feet, putting his hand out to help Tammy stand, then for me.

I was holding his hand!!!

But sadly, I had to let it go as he walked us to the docking door, the ramp already extended to the ground. It was then I realized how we were dressed. Did we not get costumes anymore? Sora must have seen me pouting, and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, picking up on what I must be upset about.

"The world's magic doesn't touch the ship. When you touch the ground at Halloween Town, you'll transform into what your costume is. And yes, I'm still a vampire." So why was the only thought in my head "only a vampire can love you forever?" I smiled up at him, thinking how tall he was. Probably around 8 inches taller then I am which was a pleasant thought, as I liked taller boys. Then I had an even more amusing pleasant thought.

I wondered what else could be eight inches…

With a slightly evil smile crossing my lips, I smiled over at Tammy, gave Sora a roguish wink, and practically skipped down the ramp, followed by a wary Tammy. Without even looking, I bet she already knew I had a dirty thought in my head, and that there was more to come. I waited at the bottom of the ramp for Tammy, not stepping off yet. Tammy reached me, and we looked out into Halloween Town. It was right there, we were about ready to step out, see a world that clearly wasn't Earth. Hell, it wasn't even populated with humans really.

Sora, in a rather casually and insanely sexy sort of way, strolled by us, stepped onto the Halloween Town dirt, changing into his costume with the slight flash of light. He turned towards us, and smiled, his vampire teeth making my knees weak. Vampires were always a huge turn on for me, and seeing Sora, gloriously now legal Sora as a vampire, his skin paled, his hair pulled back by the pumpkin mask tilted halfway over one eye. His blue eyes laughing at us for waiting to take this plunge. Though in the games, he acted more of a little boy then anything, his clothes, while still exactly the same format as the old one, it was tighter now. The arms of the shirt were delightfully missing, his pants were loose around his legs, but hugged his butt in a delightfully tantalizing way, his gloves no longer covered his hands completely, the fingers had been cut out. His wings were slightly bigger now, but still cutely bat-like.

Talk about wanting to take a _bite._

And so we stepped off the ship, closing our eyes against the flash of light, and we went, onto our adventure.

Tammy and I had one want only. We wanted to examine ourselves in costume. The problem was, that the nearest full size mirror was at Sally's, according to owner of a hot pair of wandering eyes. So we looked over ourselves as best we could until we got there.

I wanna know who was the pervert of the magic world that decided on my costume. From the neck down, my entire body was covered in a black cat suit. Even my hands where covered by it. Speaking of hands, I had the cutest set of retractable claws, making me say "snick" when I was playing with them. Wolverine would have been proud. The cat suit dipped into a low v between my breasts, and on my feet were a nearly non-existent pair of black ballet flats, so thin that it felt like I wasn't wearing them at all. An emerald green skirt graced my hips. Thank goodness for small miracles. I wasn't completely walking around in a skin suit. I haven't done that since I was little and in dance class.

I mean, I'm only a nudist in the privacy of my own room.

Tammy suddenly giggled, and I turned to look at her. "What?" She just giggled, and pointed to my butt. Suddenly fearful that the skirt wasn't as long in the back as it seemed, I whipped around.

I had a tail!

Giggling myself, I twitched it and it responded, and I stroked the tip of it with interest to how it sent shivers of pleasure down my back. Suddenly looking at Sora with a mix of anticipation and fear, I cradled my tail protectively to me. My ears twitched as I heard Tammy giggling. Putting one hand up to wear my ears used to be, and going up a little farther, I had cat ears too. Now completely amused by my costume, I turned to take a good look at Tammy's.

Black and purple looked good on her!

She had a tight purple tank top that scooped down over her breasts revealing just a bit of cleavage, less so than mine. Over the tank top was a black fishnet shirt with sleeves that reached just past her wrists. Her skirt was black with purple netting falling in little triangles over top. Black knee-high boots graced her feet.

She fidgeted, probably slightly uncomfortable with the magic's choice of clothing for her. "Hey, at least you're wearing more than me." Her eyes lowered as the black witch's hat on her head swooped down a bit to cover her face as she blushed. I really did honestly wonder if there would ever be a situation where she would keep herself from blushing.

We finally managed to walk away from the ship and after a brief fan girl episode of squealing we finally headed into town. We followed Goofy and Donald's footprints and pranced like kids on Halloween.

Duh.

I kept my tail close to me, amused that it could wrap around my hips, and twitched it happily because I could. Tammy laughed and twirled on her heels, watching the purple and black swirl together. Sora, while always slightly silent with us, seemed on edge here, and his hands occasionally clenched with the want to call the Keyblade to him

But we paid him little mind for once and giggled like the school girls we were. We played tag around the gravestones along the path, screamed when we saw Zero pop up next to his stone, and waited almost impatiently for a sullen looking Sora.

For a hottie he was more like Grumpy.

Town square was bustling with activity. Halloween Town citizens were everywhere. Bothering Donald and Goofy was the Mayor and with a groan Sora told us he'd be back and for the sake of the King, don't move. We rolled our eyes and quickly went to go see if we could set the guillotine off by going near it.

We could.

We laughed hysterically before being pushed forward from behind. We landed hard on our hands and knees and we turned over to look up at the glinting, rapidly descending guillotine blade!

It was like an out of body experience. I saw Sora turn in response to our screams and his eyes, darkened by kohl, widen before starting to run toward us. There was no way that he would reach us on time and then...

A gentle, near floating sensation, then cold, hard impact.

I opened my eyes. I was on my back and I shot up to a sitting position in time to see the guillotine hit someone and the body go flying back toward Donald and Goofy. Tammy had curled into a ball and when she too realized we weren't dead, sat up beside me.

We were as pale as Jack Skellington, who was coming towards us through the crowd. Sora reached us and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"What were you thinking!" He practically yelled at me, shaking my already shaking shoulders. "Why couldn't you just have listened to me?!"

"Sorry." I said, unable to look in his gorgeous eyes. Blood rushed to my face in shame, and I fought back the need to cry that came with the near death experiences. Tammy looked upset as well and looked over at Donald and Goofy who were helping a cloaked body walk towards them.

"Is he...okay?" Tammy timidly inquired, and the hooded figure laughed a distinctly male laugh and oddly similar to Sora's.

"You're an idiot." Sora said, releasing me and addressing the man. "I can't believe you still have one of those."

"Stole it off Axel. My old one was too short." The man replied, letting his arms drop from around Donald and Goofy. "Besides, Axel ripped my last one."

Tammy and I, if we were cartoons, would have had a light bulb go off over our heads.

Roxas pulled the hood off his head, punched Sora in the arm, and laughed considering he just flew across the courtyard. "You know they weren't under the blade by accident, or for fun. Lock, Shock, and Barrel pushed them.

Sora's face briefly was emotionless, and then those eyes glinted with anger.

Without a word Sora reached his hand down to help me stand. (AN: Tammy thought I was going to say down his pants) At the same time, Roxas reached out to Tammy to help her up. Laughing to myself, I saw a blush cross Tammy's cheeks and down her neck and chest as Roxas pulled her to her feet, and as Sora pulled me to my feet, I could watch his muscles stretch and pull under the skin as he pulled. Now on my feet again, I was maybe an inch away from Sora, from his body.

Feeling nervous isn't really my thing.

So why was I feeling so bad right now? Butterflies jumping into my stomach, and the need to just run away and deny whatever this was. Stupid crushes. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I looked up at him, and he was giving me a look I couldn't place, so I gave him a half-smile, and he shook his head. "Just…do as I tell you, ok?" he asked, rather resignedly, before finally letting go of my hand and taking a step back.

I didn't give him anything solid in reply, and looked over at Tammy and Roxas instead. Roxas had helped her too her feet as well, and he said something to her that made her laugh in delight. All I caught was that that wasn't the way he usually liked to sweep women off their feet, and if she could be so kind to stay from falling blade of death? I shook my head, and leaned against the rock wall behind me.

"How did you not get hurt Rox?" Sora asked, finally asking the question that was on all of our minds. He did look a little less worse for the wear then you would expect of someone hit by the guillotine, then flew across the Square.

"Aero. Good and reliable." Roxas grinned, finally dropping Tammy's hand, who looked actually a little sad about that. I gave her a sly look, and she managed to blush again. I just shook my head at her, and looked over at the two men, who were more twins then we were. Tammy came to sit next to me and we grinned like idiots at each other, but I tended not to look at either guy at the moment. Sora seemed pretty upset with me, and it wasn't as much that as not wanting to get him more angry at me. Jack Skellington came up to us, and we smiled up at him.

After a brief introduction, we were asked if we would like to take a walk in the graveyard. Tammy and I, being the dorks that we eternally were, decided, yes, that would be a fantastic idea, and the boys really had no choice but to agree to it. Jack excused himself, saying that he had business to attend to in town, dealing with mainly the idea that Lock, Shock, and Barrel had been causing no good, previous near death experiences included, and he had to talk to the Mayor about it. Goofy and Donald readily agreed to help out, neither of them enjoying the Halloween Town spookiness that filled the world outside of the town itself. So with gummy worms in stock, a gift from Sally who came to find Jack, and a wave back to Donald and Goofy, we were off for the graveyard.

Tammy and I walked beside the boys, in a straight row. In order, it was Roxas, Tammy, Me, and then Sora, who was still rather silent. Tammy and Roxas were joking back and forth, and dare I say it, it appeared my dear 'innocent' twin had decided that flirting with Roxas was a really good idea.

He'll rock her ass alright.

Silently, I cheered my twin on, they looked rather cute together, Roxas in Axel's Organization coat, and she looking like the rather adorable witch. So I turned my attentions towards Sora, who was still keeping an eye on the world around us, practically daring anything to attack. His hands still clenched like they were looking for the Keyblade, and when I finally got his attention, I gave him a small smile.

"Look, I'm sorry for before. I don't think you realize how much fun this is for us. In our world, you're just a video game, and I was playing as you here in this world right before you crashed on the Back Quad. Sorry if we were having a little fun." I said, finally looking away from him and looking out the rapidly approaching Curly Hill. I heard him sigh before he grabbed my hand, and pulled me to a stop. Tammy and Roxas, in their own little world, left us there as they continued to talk about their interests and everything.

I looked up at Sora, and he for once gave me a smile that I wasn't afraid to return, or even to make a sexual reference to. So I smiled back, and he shook his head.

"Look, I just don't want you getting hurt. You don't know these worlds like I do. Sure you've played me as a game, but that was when I was a lot younger then I am right now. A lot has changed. I just… I dunno." He said, looking down at his hand that was holding mine. I didn't look at our hands, but I stayed focused on his face. I felt his thumb brush over the back of my hand, and slight shivers went up my spine. Even though the cat suit that covered my skin, I could feel his warmth. My tail twitched and curled around itself playfully.

"What are you all about?" He wondered out loud, looking up at me, smiling at my cat like curiousness, though a sadness seemed to fill his eyes. He motioned his head towards Tammy and Roxas, who had finally stopped, but still stood there talking. "Come on." was all he said, and pulled my by the hand down the road.

The graveyard was mostly uneventful looking, and we walked around some, passing through the gates, while Sora and Roxas laughed about their adventures here in the past, most of which Tammy and I knew nothing about since the games. Apparently, Jack more then once tried to take over Christmas again, and one fairly hysterical Valentine's Day.

Before us, in a puff of black smoke, so dark it looked like liquid, appeared the one person that could really ruin our day.

Mansex.

Sora and Roxas immediately placed themselves before us, Keyblades springing faster then lightning to their hands. Roxas tightened his grip on the Oathkeeper's hilt, and Sora swung the Ultima up onto his shoulder. Tammy and I looked at each other, and suddenly, I felt that, no matter the fact that I had a black belt, no matter that I knew how to take care of myself in the real world, Mansex was someone I couldn't fight like that.

"Pitiful. Roxas, Sora, after all these years, you still don't trust me?" He laughed, taking a few steps towards us.

"Stop there Xenmas. Don't come any closer." Roxas warned, casting a backwards glance at us. "We've defeated you before, we'll do it again."

Xenmas laughed again, looking at the four of us like we were nothing like children. Well, if the child version of the men before me, and then he sprayed his hands before him, sending Roxas and Sora flying opposite directions, and far, far, away from us.

SHIT.

Tammy visibly paled, and I turned into my normal, everyday self. "Is this really necessary? I mean, it can't possibly be that important to you know, hurt us or anything." Mansex just laughed at us again, and called his weapon to his hand.

"It is not just about hurting you. It's also about getting what I want." He said, swinging his weapon above his head, and it swung down towards us. A bright flash of light filled the air, and before I knew it, Tammy and I looked down at our hands, and I'm pretty sure the both of us thought the same thing.

Pretty.

Then it hit us that we were holding Keyblades. Nothing special, just a couple of Kingdom Keys. Rather pretty, and the fact that we got to hold them was a special excitement of its very own. But Mansex wasn't gonna just deny the fact that we were still pretty much dead meat. Tammy went to raise her Keyblade, and without a second thought, I hastened to do the same. The problem is, that when the Keyblade was raised above her head, she went over backwards from the weight of it. And I had no choice but to laugh so hard that I fell to the ground myself, tears of laughter springing to my eyes. Mansex's blade swung where our heads had been moments before, and with another flash, our Keyblades vanished.

"Try again Mansex." I managed to get out between fits of laughter at Tammy, who had sat up and began laughing herself. We crawled to our feet in time to see the guys finally reach us from their flight across the graveyard.

Apparently Mansex doesn't like to be called Mansex, but he didn't seem to want to deal with us himself. Sora and Roxas attacked him, but before they could stop him, Mansex called a creature to him. Sora and Roxas, flung off Mansex yet again, landed behind us, softly on their feet this time, and Mansex, bleeding and panting heavily, shook his head.

"We'll meet again." He growled, vanishing in a puff of smoke, replaced by Tammy and I's biggest fear.

"FOLLOW THE FUCKING BUTTERFLIES!" I screamed, which, to Sora and Roxas, probably made no sense whatsoever, but I sent myself flying into Sora's arms, being easily caught by him, as I was seemingly weightless in his arms. My arms curled around his neck and I hid my face in the crook of his neck, slightly comforted by the fact that he almost smelled exactly like Axe Touch. I missed the fact that Tammy had run into Roxas' arms as well.

"Split up!" I heard, and felt, Sora say, as his voice, that deep and sexy voice, carried right back down into his chest. "We can't protect them and fight at the same time, not against that thing."

"They could have told us they didn't know how to fight!" Roxas called back, and I felt Sora take a few quick steps backwards as the ground under his feet began to shake with the giant spider's movements.

"They aren't even from around here!" Sora yelled back, cradling me protectively against him. He was so warm, I remember thinking, before I heard the spider moving closer to us again.

"WHAT?!" Was all I heard from Roxas as his voice faded away, and Sora turned on his heels, and with me still tucked in his arms, ran from the Spider, possibly the first time he had run from a fight in his entire life. I heard the gate to the graveyard open before us, them slam shut with a hollow, sharp clang as we went past it.

The spider followed.

* * *

Hahaha, Cliffy!!

Ok, so I'm so so so sorry for getting this out so ridiculously late. I've just been crazy busy. And because Halloween Town is such a long chapter, I'll have the second half up in a couple of days, but I hope this will sedate you until then.

Tammy: Well, it at least half sedates me. Well, considering the fact I was grinning like an idiot most of the time I was reading it.

Sara: My idiot.

Tammy: Yeahhh…

Next chapter up in a few days!!!! PROMISE!!!


End file.
